1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carts or like means utilized for transporting loose objects, goods or articles, and comprising for this purpose a substantially rigid basket in which the goods, objects or articles are to be transported. Carts of this general type are widely used notably in self-service stores where they are currently put at the customers' disposal. However, many other carts types contemplated for various applications also comprise a basket or like container for transporting miscellaneous goods or objects.
In general, the base of these carts consists of a frame structure made of metal tubes and supported by casters, and the walls of the transport basket or like container consist of welded wire mesh elements. As a rule, this basket is secured to the base frame by welding some of its component elements to the pair of rear uprights integrated with said base and constituting fixed bars terminating with a manoeuvering transverse handlebar. This construction method permits of obtaining carts strong enough to withstand severe service conditions involving considerable strain and shocks. However, since these carts are made completely of metal, they are objectionable on account of their excessive weight.
Therefore, various propositions have already been made with a view to construct carts having a basket made of moulded plastic material. In fact, this solution is advantageous in that it reduces appreciably the weight, and also the cost, of the cart. Unfortunately, the use of baskets moulded into a single piece of plastic material is attended by various inconveniences.
Firstly, the manufacture of a plastic basket for the applications contemplated herein implies the use of a very powerful injection press, and also of extremely expensive moulds. On the other hand, this basket or like container would not have the necessary sturdiness and strength, considering the severe service conditions encountered in actual service. Therefore, some suitable reinforcing elements must be incorporated therein. Yet, this would not provide a really satisfactory solution to the problem sert forth hereinabove.